Dragon Scale Wine
by Flame's-Abyss
Summary: Relaxation after a long day at work. This is my first story please R&R!


**_Disclaimer:_** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Dragon Scale Wine:**

Pop, Falling on the floor once again by not thinking clearly before he apperated, Harry fell flat on his face on his flat's kitchen floor after another late night at the office, where he noticed small holes in his work ropes from burns caused by his painful mis-apperation. Walking into his bedroom to change –ridding himself of yet another pair of destroyed robes-, Harry noticed a half empty bottle of Dragon Scale Wine (the strong stuff) on his wife's night stand, only meaning she had a horrible day. Being good at knowing how to make the best of 'opportunities', Harry saw this as an ample time to makeup with his wife for all the time he had been spending at work.

While Harry saw the half empty bottle of wine on the nightstand he didn't see his wife Ginny Weasly his, his best friends little sister so he began wondering where she could possibly be so he began looking for her through out the house when…

Harry heard the sound of the shower turning on in the master bedroom, he began to think, 'she probably doesn't realise I'm home hmm… perfect'

Harry started planning ways of 'assisting' Ginny to make her feel better. Not before long he came up with a plan to make her not only feel better but hit cloud nine at the same time.

He quickly rid himself of the remaining of his clothes and then walked into the massive bathroom naked in his beautiful entirety. Ginny startled by the sound of the door swinging open peaked her head out from around the shower curtain, "Oh, Welcome home hunny… long day at work again?"

"Yep, once again I got stuck doing all the hard stuff, and how was your day?"

"Eh, it was there. I'm telling you owning your own magical candy shop isn't an easy thing kids stealing and the like."

With that Harry couldn't help but notice her long beautiful long wet red hair and the imprint of one of her breasts against the shower curtain, her breasts were not overly large but not small either they were perfectly proportioned to her short slender body and her nipples perfectly centred on her drove him wild with temptation he couldn't take it anymore, he jumped in the shower and stared at his wife in her gorgeous and most fine glory.

Starting off slowly he started off kissing her very passionately to let his wife know of his intention for the next part of the evening. They continued kissing until Harry slowly ran his hand up Ginny's side, which broke the kiss but was replaced but soft whimpering when he gently started squeezing her breast.

She became louder as the grouping intensified with every squeeze. Grabbing his hand she slowly moved it towards he inner thigh where he began to rub softly and started to kiss down her neck and then down her chest where he made blissful use of his tongue and teeth. They worked in harmony with his hand, which was now teasing her centre.

Ginny muttered, "Assiso Wand" in turn summoned her wand where she then again muttered "Sillenceo" which now allowed her to become as loud as she wanted and it would be only for her and her beautiful husband to hear.

Getting tired of being teased Ginny pushed Harry's head down, he knew what she wanted so he began to kiss and lick down her stomach then down one leg and back up and then down the other and back up while still teasing sending shutters into her every so often.

He than wanted to hear her scream for him, become louder than she ever had before so he slowly stuck one finger in the two sending more shutters into his wife then making use of his tongue he started flicking over he centre driving her insane with pleasure she began to moan louder.

"I want you to scream my name hunny"

Ginny moaned "More! More!"

With that Harry quickened the pace of his finger and inserted his tongue into her wetness where she began screaming his name so loud that it echoed through the whole flat.

Realising herself into his mouth she began to calm down but her husband didn't let up continuing the massive pleasure he was giving her until she was almost ready to realise again when he pulled his fingers out. Ginny sighed with frustration but it didn't last long because he lifted her up and then held her up against the wall of the shower stopping for a second to star at her beauty in the falling water as it her both of their faces.

Then he infiltrated her wetness with his long hard and stiff cock where he was slowly pumping and periodically quickening his pace letting her enjoy every precious and sensual pump and out of no where he began pounding in to her, instinctively she lifted her legs and wrapped them around him allowing him to get deeper into her soft and warm wetness.

Ginny began to again scream his name just before her she felt the tightening of her lower abdomen and thighs as she realised and with that feeling Harry too realised mixing his fluids with hers to from a most sensual feeling and bond.

"Like… WOW… that was amazing I.. I… I've never had such a good ending too a bad day at work … I think I need to have a bad day more often, huh?"

"Maybe, and I'm glad to be at your service"

"And what a service that was"

With that they both cleaned themselves off and then dried each other before heading off to relax in each other's arms while they sleep.

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a hp fanfic please review and I posted this without having a beta look over it seeing as I do not have one, if anyone likes my writing enough I'd appreciate someone offering to be my beta.

Enjoy,

Flame's -Abyss


End file.
